Untitled
by Alexa159
Summary: Paul was normal. A normal werewolf. But now he has to endure the path he choosen when he layed eyes on a certain minor goddess, he must escape the her wrath and learn that he lived in a world that was never normal. Our favorite campers from PJO and HO...


**Me(Alexandra aka Alexa): I'm redoing the story that I posted a few days ago because I wanted the story to take a turn for something else not just being about "The Tested Demigods" like the title stated.**

******AlexIsCoolerThanYou(My twin brother, Alexander aka the 159 part of the Pen Name and Alex): I agree with my twin. I find it very very boring to do the tested demigods they were basically testing the whole camp on their fighting skills. OH! Any single hot ladies reading this, call me! *winks***

******Me: *Hits with a baseball bat* We do not own the HO or PJO characters. WAIT! Understatement, Alex does not own them because he is too young and his voice hasn't hit puberty and I, Alexa, do not own them because then I would be a man and living in Texas but I wished I owned the PJO series. *winks* Maybe 'Santa' will get for me.**

******FULL SUMMARY!:  
Paul was normal. A normal werewolf. But now he has to endure the path he chosen when he layed eyes on a certain minor goddess, he must escape the her wrath and learn that he lived in a world that was never normal. Back Camp HB our favorite campers from TLO and HO must go on a quest to save the dark minor goddess, who is plotting her revenge against every single Olympian, from the Gaea's control over her mind...Yeah just a regular day for our Heroes.**

******Life is Simple.  
You are born, you live, then die.  
Like I said life is simple.  
-Jennalee Castillo**

******Paul POV**

_~DREAM~_

_I had been dreaming of the awesome convertibles in a magazine he when the dream changed to a empty clearing._

_A girl in combat boots and in an all black outfit appeared in the clearing, she moved towards the center. The girl looked up at the moonless sky and stared, only then did I realize how _hot_ she was, like a natural beauty that seemed to change everything she touched. Her hair was placed in a braid that fell to her waist and dark mud brown eyes with blood red flecks. She looked like she was waiting for someone, but _who _was the question. I opened my mouth to ask her but several other people in black cloaks appeared in different spots of the clearing. The black cloaks had designs in them like one of them was designed with silver with pictures of animals that shifted to look like moons then back again._

_She made no move to acknowledge them and when they were only several feet away from her she spoke. Her voice was rich and sounded like someone was singing to their own beat._

_"It's time isn't it?" she was still staring at the night sky. The person with the silver designs moved his head slightly in the gesture of yes. She sighed, it sounded like the wind was crying. _

_"I cannot see them anymore. _They _have disappeared. The unseen ones have made a move, but will they follow up with it?" her voice sounded bitter at the last part like a razor. One of the cloaked ones- one with sea green designs- raised their hand toward the head area and lowered it. It was covered with gold blood. She moved her gaze to the other end of the clearing from where she entered and fell to one knee. The others followed her example and mimicked her. Movement stirred at the edge and a clocked figure with gray designs appeared. The person moved with confidence and a posture that told me he was the leader._

_When he reached all of the other cloaked figures and the breath-taking girl he raised his hand and they all rose. He looked at the cloak less girl and she spoke again, "My division is awaiting orders, They are in the right position for attack or for a defense measure." _

_He shook his head and touched her gloved hand hand softly. I felt anger bubble up in me, I wanted to rip her away from him and hug and never let go. I wanted to whisper to her under the stars and listen to her heart beat for hours as long as he was near her, he was fine. The cloaked figure withdrew his hand and she smiled. Not softly or angelic like but like she was excited about something. _

_"You four come with me." she demanded pointing at a cluster of four cloaked figures. She paused for a second to glance at them and then launched herself toward the part of the woods she appeared from and ran faster than I would of have thought. The other four followed her and never looked back. Suddenly the gray designed one looked straight at me and raised his hand. Just as Cold water hit me._

_~END DREAM~_

I jumped up glaring at the laughing werewolves standing above my bed. I growled at them and muttered, "Laugh all you want, you'll regret it right about, now." he launched himself at them. some of them were able to scatter in time but Paul took down Embry, Colin, and Brady. They were laughing and shoving at him off them as they ran out the door towards the woods. I ran after them my temper getting the best of me, I ran and phased the same time they did.

_You little brats! Get the hell back here! _Paul screamed in his mind.

_Not in your lifetime! _Brady yelled back turning his head towards me giving me a wolfish grin.

_Brady watch o- _Colin was too late

**_THUNK! _**was the sound of Brady crashing straight into a tree. I gave a wolfish laugh and ran pasted him towards Embry and Colin.

The other werewolves laughed in their minds. _Come to Emily's house, NOW! _Sam and Jacob's order fell into their minds . Their consciouses left as soon as they appeared. All the wolves creased their laughter as they changed course to the house. Everyone mind was set on confusion. Leah was wondering why Sam and Jacob both issued the same order at the same time. Colin and Brady were thinking of the pranks they can pull on Jakey boy, while Seth and Embry were exchanging witty puns about how Jake and Sam acted when they were near each other.

We all burst into the clearing called Emily's back yard. Sam and Jacob were on the back porch discussing something with the elders council. Their talking ceased immediately and that's when a sickly sweet scent. Startled I stopped suddenly, all of the other wolves behind me slamming straight into my back causing me to tumble forward.

Their thought immediately went on alarm. _Paul! Why did you stop? _and _What The fuck! PAUL! _and _Who the hell stopped suddenly!_.

I pulled the scent up into my mind, but it was a worthless effort becasue they immediately caught it without my help. They sniffed the air, the stentch seemed to grow stronger. I shivered as I felt a cold presence appear like magic. I turned and saw...

**Me: Cliffy I know I have to go practice for a play with my twin now anyways.**

**Alex: Review Please. Reviews are better than Alerts and Favorites.**

**Me: *sigh* Seems like yesterday we were barely starting on the notes for this story.**

**Alex: We started them two months ago. And the story is called Untitled because we have no ideas for the title so if you do please tell us in a PM so we can do this in a orderly fashion. **

**Me: Oh yeah if you are going to flame me do it properly and make sure you have spaces and that your spelling is right or else I would be forced(by Alex) to take action against you Flamers...unless you clearly state it's CC then I would _not_ be forced to act against it.**


End file.
